


Diplomacy

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Link, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Spock finds a way to make this Federation gala more appealing.





	Diplomacy

Two hours into the diplomatic soiree hosted by Starfleet Academy, Spock had drawn three conclusions: Firstly, no business was actually being conducted. Apparently this party was nothing more than a glorified excuse for the decorated Federation and interplanetary ambassadors to mingle. Secondly, his bondmate was well on his way to a distasteful state of intoxication and would need to be closely monitored. Thirdly, he was reasonably inebriated himself thanks to an impressive assortment of various chocolate confections which he could not resist partaking in.   
  
Leonard sauntered up to him, drink in hand and a sprightly sway in his step. He held out a hand to his mate, unabashed and grinning widely. “Wanna dance?” Those bright blue eyes Spock adored so much were sparkling with a playfulness that was so unequivocally Leonard.   
  
Spock took longer than strictly necessary to examine the offered appendage. Dark eyes roved over each callous, every scar, the perfectly manicured fingernails. “Come on, I know you know how,” Leonard goaded, rocking on his heels. “Don’t make me beg.” The glint in his eyes took on a haughtier edge.   
  
With a resigned sigh, Spock set his hand over the one enticing him and allowed his mate to lead him to the center of the dance floor. Spock took advantage of Leonard’s intoxicated state and gained control of the waltz without a word of protest. They were a bit clumsy in their mutual drunkenness, but their movements were fluid and elegant nonetheless. A small smile lit Spock’s face as Leonard pressed his cheek to the hollow of his neck and inhaled deeply. His heart swelled with boundless affection as they moved together as one.   
  
Unable to help himself, Spock slid his fingers underneath Leonard’s dress uniform. An overwhelming feeling of euphoria flooded the bond, mixing with a litany of others like pride, comfort, love. He slid his hands higher up the dip in Leonard’s back and an inexplicable ribbon of lust wrapped around their shared consciousness. The feeling intensified as Leonard carefully slipped a hand into Spock's back pocket and palmed the exquisitely crafted curve of his backside.   
  
“Leonard,” Spock chided in as playful a tone as his Vulcan disciplines allowed. He could feel the brazen smirk form against his neck. Spock couldn't ignore the publicity of their current setting and withdrew his hands as quickly as they entered with some reluctance. He felt a frown next.   
  
“Hey. Don’t you want to take advantage of me? I’m all drunk and vulnerable. You’ve got a great opportunity in front of you,” Leonard whispered against a pointed ear. Spock faltered and Leonard took the break in movement to press himself flat against his mate’s chest. Soft lips played at the sensitized skin of Spock’s collarbone and he found himself thinking that inebriation was quite disobliging to his efforts of maintaining control.   
  


Spock's ephemeral grasp on the situation had worn thin with every tantalizing brush of lips against his skin. Leonard was warm and so very inviting. 

 

“I do derive a certain… satisfaction, when you are reduced to such a state of want at my hands.” Spock murmured quietly, considering the earlier suggestion. 

 

The way Leonard inhales sharply against the curve of his neck is  _ delicious _ . 

 

“Then you're going to have to take me out of here right quick or I might just put my mouth on another bottle of liquor instead of  _ you _ .” 

 

Now it was Spock's turn to bow to the full effects of intoxication. No longer a slave to his disciplines under his whilom sobriety, Spock decided he was considerably less concerned with maintaining some semblance of public decency and much more interested in the insistent pressure of Leonard's groin against his hip. Spock growled lowly into Leonard's ear and caught his wrist in an iron grip. 

 

“There's a bathroom just down the hall from here,” Leonard chirped enthusiastically as Spock began to lead him through the crowd, completely undeterred by the curious stares and fueled by a sudden fire raging in his belly.

 

Approximately three seconds after vacating the ballroom, Spock found himself entirely overcome with insoluble desire. He backed his cheeky lover into the nearest wall and proceeded to suck the air right from his lungs. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but needy and passionate. Leonard yielded instantly. When their lips separated, Spock licked a path from Leonard's cheek to the shell of his ear and teased the flesh between his teeth. 

 

“Fuck, you're  _ sexy  _ when you're drunk.” Uninhibited, Spock simply grunted in response and continued to suck on the patch of skin just below the lobe. Leonard melted right into the wall, head tipping back to give Spock all the room he needed. 

 

The double doors opened suddenly and a couple trotted into the hallway, alight with hushed murmurs and quiet laughter. They hardly took notice of the two men in the darkness, but that didn't stop Leonard from seizing up and flushing in embarrassment.

 

Spock excelled at many things, but sharing was a particular skill he sorely lacked. He moved to shield Leonard with his body wrapped his arms around his doctor with possessive vigor. The sentiment was appreciated by Leonard, who felt his heart melt in turn. The interruption encouraged Spock to regain his composure long enough to relocate them to the nearest restroom. 

 

Safely inside the stall, Spock was free to resume his earlier activities while Leonard attempted to lose his dress shirt. The task was made especially difficult with Spock's unwillingness to detach his mouth from Leonard's sweet skin.

 

“You planning to eat me for dinner?” Leonard drawled blissfully as Spock's sandpaper tongue lapped at his collarbone while his hands dipped into the back of his slacks.

 

“A tempting offer, indeed,” Spock admitted as he squeezed the globes of Leonard's backside. “I believe I will.”

 

“Ah, you're so romantic,” Leonard purred in amusement and tipped his head back into the metal door. His hands found their way into Spock's shirt and busied himself with exploring the familiar skin. Slim fingers climbed up the elegant curve of Spock's spine, the muscles quivering enticingly as they went steadily higher. Spock shuddered hard at the sensation and closed his jaw just a fraction too tight on Leonard’s shoulder. 

 

“Fuck,  _ Spock _ . I love your mouth on me.” He moaned, too drunk to care who heard him. “Want you to mark me up with your teeth and your hands. Want to wake up tomorrow with bruises on my skin and a good ache in my ass.” Leonard was reasonably vocal in bed on a normal night but the presence of alcohol dirtied his mouth, made him more vulgar than ever. 

 

And Spock  _ loved  _ it. 

 

He shoved Leonard against the thin door and hiked him up high as he attacked the pliant mouth before him. Spock pressed in and any distance between them disappeared as Leonard wrapped his legs around Spock's hips and pulled. Leonard released a satisfied sigh at the rough pressure easing the tension in his cock. 

 

“Yeah, that's it. Show me all of that strength you work so hard to hold back. I want you to fuck me so hard we leave a dent in the door so whoever comes in will know exactly what happened here.” Leonard rolled his hips into Spock's, pleased at the sizeable bulge trying to press out to meet him. 

 

Spock growled low in his throat and surged forward, throwing Leonard harshly into the metal as he rutted into his body. Shaky fingers dragged the silky fabric of Leonard's slacks down over his thighs as his mouth moved with purpose over the exposed flesh, sucking lingering kisses into Leonard's chest. 

 

“Bite me. I want to feel how much you want me.” Spock obliged, dragging his teeth over every bit of skin he could reach. The bond was flooded with insatiable want, the fog of lust growing thicker with every tiny movement. The bathroom was filled with hushed affirmations and pleasured gasps, the faint rustling of clothing, the scraping of metal against protesting hinges. Music to Spock's ears. 

 

"Come on, come on," Leonard pleaded, growing impatient. He looked so deliciously debauched. Hair mussed where Spock had run his fingers through it, purpling splotches along the swath of his neck where the blood rushed to the surface. Shirt open and dress pants hanging on one leg, looking as though he’d already been through the ringer. “Get in me, already.”

 

Something primal, long since locked away by careful disciplines and meditations, released itself in that moment. Spock slid his hands beneath Leonard’s body to get at the clasps of his own pants. Had his mental faculties been intact Spock might have had the sense to bring this encounter to a satisfying end with only his hands to preserve their dignity, but now that wouldn’t have been enough. He wanted to mark, to  _ claim _ , spill his seed deep into his lover and assert his dominance.   

 

“Yes,  _ finally _ ,” Leonard moaned as he felt the head of Spock’s thick cock push against his ass. “Hurry up, already got myself ready for you before we left the hotel. Come on, come  _ on _ .”

 

Spock’s brain short circuited as he thought back to the moments before leaving their room. Leonard  _ had  _ taken an incredibly long time to shower. Much longer than he normally did. He pressed his cock into the welcoming heat of Leonard’s body as he thought about how it was slowly fingered open before they even arrived at this moment in time. 

 

“You planned this,” Spock said into Leonard’s neck as he shoved forward, seating himself fully. He could smell Leonard’s sweat. The bond seemed to swell within his mind, their shared lust burning hotly within him, pulling him apart at the seams. “You wanted this.” 

 

“Wasn’t --ah!-- sure you’d be into it.  _ God _ .”

 

One short quick thrust jostled Leonard into the door and it rattled on its hinges with a satisfying creak. “Does it feel like I am not?”

 

“I don’t know, you’ll have to do it good and hard just so I can be sure.”

 

Spock certainly didn’t need further encouragement and he was surely going to lose his mind if he didn’t fuck into that tight space with the reckless abandon Leonard had wanted him to. Had they not been under the influence of their respective toxins they still would have ended up in this bathroom, Spock thinks. 

 

It isn’t sweet and slow and tender, the way they were apt to do in the safety of their quarters. No, Spock set a brutal pace, snapping his hips upwards as Leonard was dropped down onto his cock. Spock wanted him to feel it at his core, feel what Leonard did to him with every shove. Feel how he can make the Vulcan lose control. Leonard could only grab onto Spock’s shoulders and  _ take it _ . He takes it eagerly, begging for more, begging for it harder and faster and  _ deeper _ .

 

The grip on Leonard’s hips was so firm Spock thought he’d be able to see the imprints of his fingers when he finally released them and it delighted him so completely and irrationally that he held on even harder. 

 

Leonard started to lower his hand, presumably to jerk his cock, until Spock growled in his ear, “ _ No _ . You will find release impaled on me like this or not at all.” The bond spiked with arousal so fiercely intense that, had he been physically capable, Spock likely would have started sweating. “You are so good for me, Leonard. So good. Behave and I will get you there.”

 

And get there he did. Leonard gasped harshly as his body seized, every muscle locked and tightened as Spock wrung the orgasm right out of his overtaxed body. He sagged into the door, limp and loose and so very sated. The sticky sweet haze of pleasure trickled thick like syrup over their shared connection. 

 

“Inside, come inside. Come on, big guy. Give it to me, let me have it.”

 

That was all the enticing Spock needed. He pumped Leonard full of his release, so very pleased by the overwhelming scent of him on his mate’s body. It was quite difficult to maintain their current position, feeling every bit of Leonard’s relaxed and boneless state. Spock reached beneath Leonard’s thighs to hold him up and continued nuzzling and kissing along his jaw and over his neck. 

 

“Hey, hey. Enough already, I’m too sensitive.” Leonard laughed and squirmed, feeling ticklish but unwilling to attempt an escape. Though sated for the moment, Spock had no intention of stopping his exploration. Perhaps now that the undeniable urge to have him had abated itself for the moment they could be considerably more leisurely the second time. The passionate quick couplings were enjoyable, but Spock enjoyed getting intimately familiar with ever part of Leonard’s body even more.

 

“As previous experiences have dictated, I believe you are amiable to another session. However, I would like to return to our room so that I may take you apart more thoroughly and efficiently.”

 

The way Leonard’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment almost made Spock want to remain in that stall. It was beautiful. He leaned in to capture Leonard’s mouth in a kiss that he couldn’t possibly go one more second without.  


End file.
